


Hiding in Hollywood

by felisblanco



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-13
Updated: 2004-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felisblanco/pseuds/felisblanco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck in a hotel room, hiding from your crazy fans, there isn't really much else to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding in Hollywood

**Author's Note:**

> I promised [](http://strickens-girl.livejournal.com/profile)[**strickens_girl**](http://strickens-girl.livejournal.com/) a DB/JM RPS many weeks ago. Well, it kinda turned into a threesome *blushes* I swear I didn't mean to, my fingers just started typing " _Suddenly there was a knock on the door..._ " without me noticing. Yes, your guess is right, it was an evil hand doing both the knocking and the typing.*sighs* BTW, I ask you to notice the cameo of [](http://strickens-girl.livejournal.com/profile)[**strickens_girl**](http://strickens-girl.livejournal.com/) in this, as per request.

“I can’t believe you did that!” James wheezes as he slams his back to the locked door and slides down to the floor. He doesn’t get an answer for a long time, seeing as David is laying none the better off on the bed, his chest rising and falling at a frightening rate. Slowly his breath calms down and his flushed face returns to an almost normal colour. As normal as it can be for a man that is not allowed to spend more than a few minutes out in the sun.

“Me?” The voice sounds high-pitched and in a desperate attempt to conceal it, David coughs and starts over. “Me? I’m not the one who started talking in Spike voice.” Waving his hands dramatically, one showing the two-finger salute, he recites forcefully, ”‘You bloody ponce, get your sodding hands off me or I’ll rip your fucking throat out.’” Rolling his eyes in a way that’s only achievable after working with the Buffy-crew for at least three years, he continues. “I mean, come on. How fucking lame is that?”

Pulling himself of the floor, James walks over and pokes the other man in the chest. “I do not sound like that. Anyway it’s a lot better than your supposed “Irish” accent.” Even as he does the air-quotes he realizes how stupid that looks and groans as he throws himself down next to his friend.

“Which is why I don’t go around using it, you dumbass.” David rolls over on his side and gives him a hard look. “Seriously James, screwing around like that in downtown Hollywood? Not a fucking good idea.”

“Maybe not.” James gives him a smug smirk Spike would be proud off. “But I probably would have gotten away with it if you hadn’t yelled ‘Shut up, Spike!’ and then punched the guy, telling him to leave your ‘boy’ alone.” The smirk grows wider as he watches his friend blush like a schoolgirl.

Muttering something that sounds like “Inhumpht.” David stands up and walks over to the window.

“What was that?” James sits up and removes his jacket, throwing it at a nearby chair, missing completely.

“I said ‘instinct’.” Peeking through the curtains as inconspicuously as he can, he hisses, “Your fault for getting me hooked on that game. We never even have sex as _us_ anymore.” Damn, they’re still there.

“So now we’re back to it being my fault?” James sighs and kicks off his shoes. They might be in for a long wait.

“Yeah, and while we’re at it, why the hell do you insist on calling me Peaches?” David glares at him indignantly. “It’s getting old and it was always boring.”

“You know why.” Damn, he loves to see the man blush. “If you weren’t so lazy, I could call you Smoothy.”

“Are you complaining?” The dark look might be that sexy by accident, but James doubts it. David knows just the right buttons to push.

“No, no, just saying.” Standing up and stretching like a lazy cat, James walks over to join him by the window. “Besides, I kinda like it when you’re fuzzy.” The grope leaves no doubt of what they‘re talking about. David lets out a soft moan and leans back into the other man’s warm body.

“That’s what I thought.” Turning around, he bites James’s ear lightly, and then proceeds to nibble his way down his neck. “So when are you going to have that shave for me?”

“I told you, no razor or wax or fucking chemicals are coming near my jewels. Jimmy and the boys have sensitive skin.” James directs Dave’s hand down and inside to proof his point. Indeed they do feel nice, just the way they are. David rolls them around in his hand, grinning as the other man’s breath becomes shallower.

“Chicken.” He licks the neck, so pale, tasting of salt and just a hint of sun. James’s low chuckle makes the Adam’s apple jump and he moves over to lick it too for its insolence.

“I hope not. Don’t want you running for the hills, do we?” This time the chuckle is loud and Dave can feel the laughter rumbling in James’s chest.

“That’s so not funny.” David gives him a poke in the ribs, holding him tight as he starts to wriggle and squirm. Damn, he’s ticklish. “Anyway, you know what I mean. Why do I have to, and you have **no** idea how much it itches, when you don’t?

“Because I say so.” Seeing the look on Dave’s face he sighs and rests his cheek on Dave’s chest. “All right, all right, stop glaring. You know I can’t while we’re still shooting. Who knows when they’ll strip me next time.” He can’t hide the bitter tone in his voice and Dave strokes his back soothingly.

“Please, why won’t you let me talk to Joss about that? I’m sure if he knew how you felt…”

James cuts him off. “It’s what the fans want, that’s all that matters. Anyway, you interfering with my nudity issues, not exactly the way to keep this off the radar.” He turns away and falls back on the bed, closing his eyes, knowing the other man will follow him. He can’t hide a small smile as he feels Dave settling down beside him and a lazy finger starts trailing a pattern on his chest.

“Like they all don’t know.”

“They don’t.” He opens one eye for a second to give Dave a stern glare. “That’s what I choose to believe and you better back me up on that. I couldn’t face them if I knew they knew.” The finger stops its journey, just when it was getting to an interested place too, and he curses silently. Him and his big mouth.

“That ashamed of me, are you?” James doesn’t need to open his eyes to know that Dave has that look on his face. The look that made the whole world cry when Angel watched Cordy run into the arms of that Groo guy. But he does anyway, because it’s what you do when you want someone to know you didn’t mean to hurt them.

“You know that’s not it.” Reaching out he runs his fingers over the other man’s face. “I just have no desire to meet their accusing looks every time your wife and kid come over.”

Dave gives him a guilty smile, whether for him or them, James is not sure. “Not like you’re doing this on your own.”

“No, but to them I’d be ‘the other woman’ or man as it happens.” And being shut out is something he really can’t handle. Not again.

“James…”

“Lets drop it, please?” He meant to use his seductive voice to shut Dave up, but somehow it turned out sharp and cold and oh boy, there’s that look again.

“All right, all right. But I’m pretty sure some of them know.” Dave’s sulking voice makes him want to punch him, but instead he gets off the bed again, which of course will guarantee another hurt look, but he’s too pissed off to care.

“Not in my head, so drop it.” He walks into the small bathroom, not bothering to shut the door as he lifts the toilet lid and pulls down his zipper. Through the gushing sound of pee he can hear Dave getting up as well and then the curtain being moved.

“Well, if we dwell in here together for much longer they’re going to think it anyway.”

“Fuck! They still out there?” He zips up, flushes and washes his hands before walking over to Dave at the window and sliding an arm around his waist. We good? he asks without words and the heavy hand on his shoulder squeezes its answer.

“Yeah. That redhead is showing off her trophy.” And indeed she is, her smile so bright it could light up the whole of Hollywood.

“And I really liked those sunglasses.” James pouts and rubs his right cheek. “Man, she was strong.”

“Strong?”

“Yeah, she pinched my ass so hard I’m sure I have bruises.” And he massages the spot again, this time making sure he rubs up against Dave’s body in the process.

“Want me to check?” The innocent smile on Dave’s face is totally ruined by his dark eyes, burning his skin.

“Thought you’d never ask.”

He takes his friend’s hand and leads him to the bed. Dave sits down and reaches for James zipper, pulling it down so slowly he feels like swatting his hands away and doing it himself. Then he places his hands on James’s hips and turns him around before pulling down his pants revealing pale cheeks, one of them ornamented by red fingerprints that will turn purple come morning. Leaning forward he sticks out his tongue and licks the tender flesh. Oh yeah, this is a treat.

A knock on the door makes them freeze in their tracks. James slowly pulls up his pants, putting a finger to his lips.

“Guys? I know you’re in there. Come on, open up.” The southern accent makes them sigh and James walks over to the door and peeks through the hole. Sure enough, it’s the tiny Texan.

“Chris?”

“Yeah. Open up before they figure it out.”

James looks over at Dave who shrugs and stands up, painfully arranging his erection. Hoping they don’t look like they just got interrupted making out on the bed James opens the door, only just wide enough for Chris to slip inside. There’s no one else in the hall, but he knows it won’t be long until some of the fans manage to slip pass security.

“What the hell did you do? I heard on the radio that you two got into a fight and then disappeared in here.” He shrugs as nonchalantly as he can. “Thought I better check it out.”

“It was on the radio? How the hell did they find out?”

“Someone called it in. So…” A grin spreads on Chris’s face. “You two had a lovers’ spat?”

“What!?! No!!” They both shout out and then look at each other sheepishly. Way to go, bro.

“That’s not what the radio said. According to their source you beat up a man for hitting on your boyfriend.” He gives James a wink, his grin getting bigger when both men groan in unison. Then it slowly turns into a frown when he looks over at the rumpled bed before letting his eyes roam over the two men shifting slightly under his gaze.

“Oh fuck! He **is** your boyfriend!” Now it’s his time to blush and he fumbles for the door, looking like he’d give anything not to be there. Sighing, James walks over to him and puts a hand over his.

“I’m not his boyfriend. We’re just fucking.” Chris looks up at him, then down at their hands. James pulls quickly back, the warmth of Chris hand lingering on his skin.

For a long time they stand there, James and David watching Chris, Chris staring at everything except the two of them. Finally Dave breaks the silence, sitting heavily down on the bed.

“I thought you knew. Of all the people, I was sure you knew.”

Chris stares at him like he just pulled a bunny out of his ass. “I had no idea. Why on earth would you think I knew? Damn!” His hands twitch like they long to grab hold of something or someone. He shoves them into his pockets, and stares down at the carpet. Nice red colour. Probably about the same as his face right now.

“You keep watching me, us. I just thought you knew.” Dave sounds tired and much older than his 35 years.

“Not why I keep watching you.” Damn! Big fucking stupid mouth. “Fuck this. I’m outta here.” But he stands still, trying to swallow the lump in his throat.

“Chris. Please, don’t be like that.”

Dave’s overbearing voice fires up the anger inside him, red with humiliation and disappointment. “Like what? Like the fool you take me for, laughing at me behind my back?”

“What? No! Why would I laugh at you?”

Chris just stares at the clueless man. “You really don’t know, do you? You _are_ thick.” He turns to the door again but James is still there, putting his palm against his chest.

“Chris, no one is laughing. You didn’t know? Well, we didn’t know, ok? You never said anything.”

The gentle eyes make his chest tighten and he looks away. Don’t cry. Dammit, don’t cry. “Didn’t think it mattered. Pictured you both straight. Married, kids… where the hell would I fit in?”

“Don’t know. In the middle?”

Chris stares up at him and takes a step back, only to bump into Dave that’s moved up behind him without him even noticing.

“What are you…?”

James’s lips shut him up, soft at first, like he’s giving him time to back out, which is just stupid because why would he? Chris can feel his knees weakening and there’s a strange sensation of falling in his stomach. He’s almost too caught up in the kiss to feel the hands stroking his ass. Almost. But no kiss could distract him from the feel of Dave’s hard cock pressing into his backside. He hisses with pleasure, sandwiched between two of Hollywood’s hottest men. Damn, he can’t believe this is happening. Gasping he pulls away and stares up at James.

“I don’t want a pity fuck.”

“No pity. Just fucking. That’s all we do.” James tilts his head the way that has girls swoon over him all over the planet and raises his scarred eyebrow. “There’s no love here, Chris. No moonlight walks or dinners by candle light. Just fucking. You cool with that?”

\---------------------------

Later Chris realises that James could have told him it would on the other hand include chanting and the sacrifice of a small goat and he still would have nodded hazily, like a dumbfound kid being offered a giant lollipop. Well, that’s what this is, more or less. James even tastes like lollipops, sweet and sticky and damn, he’s so hard he must be hurting James thigh, poking him like that.

It‘s hard to concentrate, to know whose hands are where, stroking him, squeezing him. Finally he gives up and closes his eyes, letting it swallow him up. Tender touches, eager touches, desperate touches that have him gasping for air. He does on the other hand manage to keep track of who he’s kissing. James’s sweet tongue gets replaced with Dave’s, bitter with the taste of cigarettes, then back to James again, then Dave…

He’s starting to feel faint from lack of air and gratefully welcomes the bed that seems to fall against him, rather than the other way around. He feels warm breath against his skin, which has to mean he’s naked, although he can’t remember taking anything off. Then the air is replaced with heat and wetness and fuck, his whole body is on fire. He tries to reciprocate, searching for skin to touch with his fingers and mouth, but he’s being held down by strong arms. Someone grabs his wrists and pulls his arms above his head and when he feels the restraints tightening he almost comes from the excitement.

He opens his eyes, only to find out that he’s been blindfolded. How did that happen? When he tries to object, or possibly moan, he’s not quite sure, his mouth is seized, by a smoky one this time. David. Dave is kissing him, fucking his mouth with his tongue while someone…James? is pinching his nipples and oh God, yes! When the hot mouth engulfs his cock he arches off the bed, then thrusts his hips toward the warmth. Oh fuck, yes. Deeper, harder, there, oh God yes, right there…

Before he knows it he’s crying out and fingers are pressing into his hips, holding him still. Then he’s being licked and kissed, his skin being sucked and nibbled as he tries to get his breath back.

He’s still trembling with the aftershock when his thighs are raised and someone… damn, he wishes he could just see! Slick fingers entering him, too slender to be Dave’s he thinks, but he’s not completely sure. He cries out and moans, panicking slightly when something is shoved into his mouth.

“Can’t have the neighbours listening, can we? Or all those pesky little fans outside.”

Dazed he shakes his head. That was James, then that must be Dave, licking his thigh, pressing his fingers inside him. Or what? The realisation that he has no idea who is doing what makes him so hot he feels ready to burst again anytime. For all he knows, there might be others. He didn’t hear the door but…

The fingers are pulled out and there’s a sound of something being ripped. The wrap of a condom. He can hear them murmuring, then the sound of kissing, right above his head. He tries to stretch his neck, longing to join, to be a part of that connection they obviously have. But they push him down and resume their kissing and suddenly someone is pressing against his entrance, slowly but determined. It burns, but he knows it will get better so he tries as he can to relax, wondering who…

Suddenly the cock is slammed inside him and fuck it’s so good. Someone is grunting. James? Dave? Himself? Someone else? He’s completely filled, to the brim actually. So much that he thinks he might be splitting in two from the forceful thrusting, pushing him higher up in the bed until his head is being banged against the headboard. He’s grateful for the gag, because he just can’t help screaming into it.

His whole world is filled with nothing but sensations. The thick cock pounding into him, harder and harder, faster and faster. The wet tongue licking his chest, the teeth nibbling at his neck. Oh yes, just like that. For a second he wonders if everyone on the show has a vampire kink. It wouldn’t surprise him.

Then the pounding gets more desperate and with a loud grunt _whoever_ comes in his ass, gripping his thighs so tight he’s sure to have bruises. His own cock feels neglected and so close to bursting again. The spent cock slides out of his ass and he wants to cry for the loss, but then there’s shifting and a different hard cock pushes inside. Neither bigger nor smaller, just different. It sets up a steady rhythm, slow at first but then it speeds up. He almost cries with relief when the pounding gets more brutal because that’s just what he wants. To be taken, ripped into, fucked so hard he’ll forget today and tomorrow and the whole fucking calendar.

“You like that, don’t you? You slut. I could bring in the whole cast and you’d still be begging for more, wouldn’t you? Such a nice little whore you are. You love feeling dicks of strangers up your ass, fucking you into oblivion. And what a nice ass you have. So fucking tight I’d think you were a virgin if I didn’t know better. Want more? Want a dick in your mouth as well? Yeah, that’s it. Suck it.”

James silky voice has him wheezing through his nose and when the rag is pulled out of his mouth he sucks in the big cock pushing at his lips. It has a faint taste of rubber and remembering that cock inside him just minutes before…

He comes hard as soon as the sweaty hand grabs his cock. He can feel his stomach getting wet with splashes and then James? yeah, it must be him, is cursing and calling for God and his mother as he trembles against his thighs before going perfectly still and then collapsing over him, smearing Chris’s cum like grease between them.

\------------------------------

As James slowly comes down from his orgasm and rolls of the small body beneath him, he looks over at Dave, searching his face for… something. He’s not sure how his friend (lover, just admit it, you fool, he’s your damn lover) will react now that it’s done. Not like they planned this or anything close to this. Not like they sat down one day and put down ground rules of what and who was allowed. He’d just seen the longing in Dave’s eyes as he watched Chris’ turned back and with a look and a nod it had been decided.

And now that it’s done Dave looks as if he’s regretting the whole thing. James stares at him in disbelief before he feels the anger taking hold of him, dark eyes firing the words he cannot say. ‘Don’t do this, you fucker. Don’t put the blame on me and expect me to sort it out. I’m not the one he’s in love with. I did this for you because you wanted him and he wanted you and damn, don’t you fucking do this to me.’ Dave has the decency to look shamed but still he won’t look at the boy lying between them. James keeps their eyes locked, then silently mouths his threat. ‘If you do this we’re through.’ He can see that Dave doesn’t believe him but he doesn’t waver, staring him down until Dave finally nods.

Slowly James reaches up and unties Chris’ hands before pulling out the gag and taking away the blindfold. It takes him some time to adjust to the brightness of the room and then he looks over at James, like he’s too scared to face Dave. James leans over and kisses him, tenderly like he’s a teenage girl getting her first adult kiss. Just a hint of tongue and just the right pressure that says ‘I do want you, but we can stop anytime you like.’ Then he lets go and looks over at Dave, Chris slowly following his gaze.

He almost sighs in relief when Dave cups Chris’s face and brings him in. Their kiss is slightly more intense, Dave’s guilt blending with Chris’s desperation. It leaves them panting and then all three look at one another and Chris starts giggling. Soon the room is filled with laughter and whatever tension will grab them later, the current crisis is over. They lie snuggling and dozing off until the room grows darker and the sounds of people chattering stills outside. Then they take turns with the shower, trying not to ogle each other’s bare asses too obviously. Finally they stand dressed and ready at the door, neither of them willing to take that step. As long as they’re still inside the room, what they did… well, it happened but it’s closed in here with them. Once outside… Outside is the world of wives and kids and being straighter than an arrow.

Suddenly Chris grabs Dave by the neck and pulls him down for a kiss, a brutal deep kiss that leaves both of them panting. Then he nods to James and opens the door, walking out without turning back. Dave looks dumbstruck but James only gives him the ‘I told you so’ look and tries to swallow the jealousy burning in his chest. He wants to echo Chris’s action but doing it better, showing Dave that whatever he might be thinking, no Texan boy will ever be able to take James’s place. But in his heart is the faint fear that maybe he will lose that comparison so he shrugs and walks out without a word.

Dave stands alone in the room, staring at the closed door. For some reason he feels hurt and very confused. Angry he grabs his jacket of the chair and is just about to follow the others when the door bursts open and there’s James pushing him against the wall, fucking his mouth with his tongue, so fiercely he feels close to choking. Then before he knows it he’s alone again, the door being slammed closed and outside he can hear heavy footsteps stalking away.

 

fin 

**Author's Note:**

> And man is it embarrassing to have just written that and then turning on the TV and the first thing I see is the tiny Texan in question on _Vegas_. I had to restrain myself from yelling at the TV "No, not the girl, you fool. The guy, kiss the guy!"


End file.
